Say Yes to the Dress:Harry Potter Version!
by NerdKenz01
Summary: Draycana "Draco" Malfoy is dress shopping for her wedding to Harry Potter!


**Okay, so I'm reading Harry Potter, and I totally love Drarry (Draco x Harry)! So I thought I should turn Draco into a girl! Also, I was watching "Say Yes to the Dress", so this popped up! After DH, Snape and Dumbledore lives, Lucius and Narcissa weren't working for Voldemort.**

* * *

Draycana "Draco" Narcissa Malfoy sat in the waiting room of a Muggle Bridal Shop with her Mom, Dad, Godfather (Severus Snape), and best friends Blaise and Pansy. She was very excited be shopping for her dream dress. Her long term boyfriend finally proposed to her on her 23rd birthday. She told them all, and after Snape and Lucius tried to kill her fiancé, they all wanted to go with her dress shopping.

"Why do we have to go to a Muggle Dress Shop?" Lucius muttered. His wife elbowed him.

"Hush! Your daughter is going to get married and she wanted this! No complaining!" He frowned and nodded. One of the assistants came and asked who was getting married.

"Me!" Draco said and raised her hand. The assissent smiled.

"So, tell me about you and your fiancé."

"Well, I met him in boarding school in Scotland. He was really sweet to me, but he was shy. During our Fourth Year there, he asked me to a ball thereand we were inseparable." She said. The assissent nodded.

"Do you have any idea what dress you want?"

"Like a Princess look. With some green in it. Maybe even some silver." She explained.

"I've rather you wear a curtain." Snape mumbled. Narcissa elbowed him too.

"Or a robe." Lucius muttered. This time Pansy hit him. They got up and followed the assissent. They sat in a private room and the girls started looking for dresses while the boys sat down waiting for them.

* * *

"What about this?" Pansy asked. Draco and Narcissa looked at the dress. "I'll try it." Draco said, uncertain.

Pansy gave Draco the dress and she went into the changing room. Narcissa and Pansy went to the boys and waited for Draco.

...

Draco looked at her with the dress. It had a sparkly upper half which had a green ribbon around the waist. The lower part was feathers which showed her legs. She had a face which looks like she was about to be sick.

Draco walked out and showed everyone. Everyone was quiet, until Blaise broke the silence.

"Draco, who picked out your dress?"

"Pansy."

"Thought so," he muttered. He looked at Pansy. "Are you blind? It looked like the post owls shed their feathers.

"Well, she could like it."

"I don't."

"Oh..."

"Well then, why don't we ask the boys to help look?" Narcissa suggested. Draco nodded and went back to the changing room to change.

...

Snape sighed along with Lucius, he just can't belive that his goddaughter was growing up. It felt just like yesterday that she was going off to Hogwarts. He looked through dresses and found one that they might like.

"Draycana! I think I found one!" He said. She looked over and he held the dress. She smiled and took it to change in.

* * *

She came out wearing a low-cut dress with a green ribbon tied around the middle with the lower part covered in lace. Snape now regretted his choice.

"It's too low." Snape and Lucius muttered. Draco looked at herself.

"I like it, it's just too low." Everyone nodded and she changed back.

...

"What about this?" Narcissa said. They all looked at it and she held up a sweethear dress with a green ribbon tied around the waist. It was long it the back and around the lower back it started to expand in green. In the inside of the green it had butterflies made of lace. Draco smiled and took it.

...

When she came back out she looked at herself whiles the others looked on. She smiled.

"Do you like it?" The assissent asked. Draco nodded then she looked at the rest of them.

"Well?"

"I love it." Pansy said, smiling. Narcissa was close to tears.

"My baby girl is growing up..." Blaise smiled.

"Breathtaking... Potter is a lucky man..." She looked at Snape and Lucius.

"I think it's too low..." Snape said and her father nodded. The assissent smiled and took Draco back into the dressing room.

...

When they came back out and Draco had a veil over her head with sparkles and green lace outlining it. Snape and Lucius gaped at her. She smiled and looked at them with hope.

"Beautiful..." Snape whispered.

"Gorgeous..." She smiled and the assistant looked at her.

"Say yes to the dress?" Draco nodded.

"I'm saying yes to this dress!"

* * *

 **If I spelt anything wrong or done something wrong I'm sorry! Dresses will be on my tumblr! Link is in Bio! Just remove the spaces! If you want the wedding, or their romance story during the Harry Potter books just review and ask!**


End file.
